


Of (Rainbow) Ice Cream and (Chocolate) Cookies

by PepelS



Series: K-Hip-Hop is Bae [3]
Category: Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelS/pseuds/PepelS
Summary: The baby is nagging you for some chocolate cookies and rainbow icecream, so you nag the baby's father in turn.





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed as you fidgeted for the umpteenth time in Simon's hold, trying your best to not think about the delicious taste of rainbow icecream melting on a large chocolate cookie before indulging in it. You rubbed your swollen tummy, trying to coax Junior in there to allow you to sleep. You closed your eyes once more, trying in vain to go back to sleep.

Eventually, groaning in defeat, you carefully removed yourself from your husband's arms and quietly made your way downstairs to the kitchen. It was 3 am and definitely no time to be craving dessert but you couldn't stop yourself.

You almost whined out loud when you opened the freezer and found the half empty container of the rocky road Simon had bought yesterday and some leftover Devonshire. You didn't feel like Rocky Road or Devonshire ice cream, you wanted the rainbow one. You knew, in all honesty, that rainbow icecream was just the normal icecream with different colours but you felt like the Rocky Road and Devonshire in your freezer wouldn't taste as good.

Anyway, you dragged yourself to the cabinets to check if you at least still had some chocolate cookies and you yelped for joy when you found an entire unopened packet. Ripping it open impatiently, you forced yourself to make do with what you had and took the Devonshire, generously scooping a spoonful and gently putting it on one cookie. You frowned in discontentment, it didn't quite look the way you wanted it to. Even though it tasted really similar, you weren't happy and junior wasn't happy too so you made your way upstairs to see if you could convince the baby daddy to go and buy some rainbow icecream.

"Babe?" You hesitantly called your husband to which he didn't reply or even fidget in response. "Darling?" You tried again and still didn't get any reaction. "Kiseok oppa!" You called once more, a bit less hesitantly and less gently than before and this time it worked. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked, looking worried and sleepily checking all over you for any signs of pain.

"I'm fine, relax." You felt a bit bad for worrying him but smiled when he visibly calmed down.

"Then what's going on? Why are you awake and waking me up in the middle of the night. You can't sleep?" He was still very sleepy and he asked so softly, as if he'd sleep again any minute.

"Icecream..."you whispered, not sure how to introduce your weird reason for waking him up.

"Huh?" Obviously he didn't hear you. You had definitely not said what you wanted audibly.

"I want icecream." You finally said loud enough.

Simon looked at you like you're crazy, maybe you were a bit. "Babe," he breathed out and you could see he was doing his best to be patient, "I bought icecream last night, I'm sure there is some of it left."

"It's not rainbow icecream though." You argued. "Rainbow icecream tastes the best with chocolate cookies." You could picture it and the imagination re-energized your will to get it.

You heard Simon sigh, "You literally said the same thing about Rocky Road. It's midnight, let's go to sleep. I'll buy you rainbow icecream first thing in the morning."

"It's almost 4am." You tried to reason with him.

"More the reason why we need to go back to sleep." He held out his arms for you to lie back on his chest but you shrugged in refusal. He just rose for a second to peck your lips and your tummy. "I'll get it once the sun goes up, I promise." And with that he shuffled to a comfortable position in bed and went back to sleep.

It was no good that you had tried to appease your craving with Devonshire cause now you just couldn't get it out of your mind. So you decided to go and buy it yourself. There was a 24 hour convenience store close by so it would be a five minute drive to your paradise. The thought had you changing quietly into the nearest sweatpants and t-shirt you could find, both belonging to Simon and very baggy on you but who'd care. You kissed your husband's forehead, sending him a text that you're going to get that rainbow icecream before taking the car keys and driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that the gate had clicked shut behind you and you started driving into the dark morning, you realised that going out was probably a stupid idea. You almost went back, almost, but the idea of trying to sleep again without the rainbow icecream was too appalling to you. Besides you'd already come this far. 

Just as you passed a corner, you could tell that a motorcycle was right behind you and it got you panicking. You made sure your doors were locked and pressed on the accelerator. Once you made it to the store, there surely would be a guard there and you'd be safe.

Realising you left your phone and thus couldn't call your husband for help, you whispered a little prayer as you drove, acknowledging your stupidity and asking God to protect you and Junior just this once. You sighed in relief as you made it to the store and didn't waste time running to the door. 

The guard was startled to see you as he asked if you were okay. You explained that someone on a motorcycle was following you so you freaked out. He promised to protect you as he ushered you into the store. The cashier was sleeping on the till but hastily woke up as you entered.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, shocked to see you at this time of the night, "Do you need any help?"

You smiled at him, "I need some rainbow icecream. Please tell me you have rainbow icecream in here."

"We, we do." He stuttered, "Is that what brought you all the way?"

You nodded in the affirmative, checking for your card to pay and realising you had left it at home. You honestly wanted to cry, "Junior here wanted some with chocolate cookies," you rubbed your tummy in indication, "But looks like I forgot my card," you told him.

"Well, I won't let you go back out there at this time of the night. If anything happened to you, I'd forever blame myself for it."

"I'm too scared to go back now anyway, I'll just wait till sunrise." You sighed dejectedly at the thought of having to wait so long before you could indulge yourself. You chose to sit on one of the client chairs and wait it out, it somewhat reminded you of the hours spent in the naughty corner when you were younger.

A few moments later, as you pouted to yourself on the chair, the cashier put a tub of rainbow icecream in front of you together with a packet of chocolate cookies and a spoon. "Enjoy! I'll put it on my tab and you can always repay me later. But you're enjoying it in here."

You abruptly stood up and hugged him tightly, "You're a life saver. Oh gosh, thank you so much." 

He smiled at you and looked at you with a sense of pride as you shamelessly enjoyed your treat. This was perfect, this was what you'd been yearning for all night long. It was worth coming out in the dark night for. You smiled at the cashier, not forgetting to thank him again as you took your last bite. "Gosh! That was amazing!" You exclaimed with a happy sigh and a lazy grin, now thinking of your soft bed and the firm chest back home.

"I can't believe how happy you looked whilst eating that." You shot your head up very fast towards that voice. It had sounded like Simon and it was him. "Surprise?" He asked with a smirk and went on to pay the cashier, thanking him for tolerating you by adding some extra money.

You were tongue tied, not knowing how to respond to him but so happy he followed you and couldn't help but let out a relieved laugh. "Can you drive back?" You heard him ask to which you nodded.

Then it struck you, "You came on the motorbike? It was you?"

"Yes, baby. That was me. It took me a while to convince the guard that I'm just your harmless husband and not some blood craving rapist." You laughed with him, the guard had directly quoted you and he kept his word to protect you.

You bit your lip as you looked at him, "You aren't mad at me? For leaving so late?" It would make sense if he was, you didn't only endanger yourself but your unborn baby too. 

"I am mad," he confirmed, "Mad at myself for not taking you seriously enough. I should've come when you asked me to. I'm sorry." He leaned in to kiss you quickly.

"Don't be though. How could you have ever known I'd be silly enough to come on my own." You kissed him quickly too.

"You dare not call my wife silly cause she's anything but." As he was leaning in to kiss you again, you both laughed out loud when you heard the cashier groaning half-heartedly.

"Enough PDA. Get a room, will you?" Came the complain to which Simon playfully saluted and ushered you out.

As you left with your husband, you didn't forget to thank the guard by the door and asked if he'd fancy some cookies to which he politely accepted. You got in the car whilst Simon got on the motorbike and drove back as you had come but this time with a calm heart and a content Junior.


End file.
